


Jet

by Anstrid



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Science Bros, 性轉, 科學組
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 05:32:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15574854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anstrid/pseuds/Anstrid
Summary: 送給我九的生賀(心)，盡在不言中。節錄一段<<言不由衷>>的歌詞送妳:願妳永遠安康 願妳永遠懂得 飛翔願妳真的愛一個人 某個人 那個人而懂溫暖來自何方





	Jet

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tigerjo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigerjo/gifts).



> 警告: 主角性轉

(上)

When I'm lost, it's only you I seek  
You've got wings to set me free  
  
When I doubt, you're making me believe  
That angels can fall, angels can fall  
___________________________________  
  
秋风吹皱湖面，泛出耶鲁蓝色涟漪，仿若飘浮一池星光。  
玩得满头大汗的小男孩、手握弓箭玩具奔到中年男人身边，陪他坐在木阶上看湖。  
男孩咕噜咕噜喝了几口汽水，仰头问男人，「怎么不进屋里?」

「嘘，我在偷懒。」Bruce Banner托起下滑的眼镜，温柔微笑。

「我想也是。」男孩俏皮地用光脚ㄚ啪跶啪跶踩他大腿，成功在薄裤沾上沙印子，哈哈大笑。  
玩得兴起，一不留神踩空、大字型后跌，力气耗尽便躺着不动，仰望无垠星空轻叹「真美。」

「对呀。」Banner一同抬头欣赏永不黯淡的星芒。

 

「嘿，再跟我说一遍这城镇的起源传说?」

「哪个?」

 

「你最熟悉那个。」男孩瞪他一眼，像在责怪他多此一问，「Wanda的版本梦幻失实，粉红色泡泡能把我直接呛死。」

Banner眼睛乱瞟，犹豫再三，妥协道「呃...好吧。」

*                                     *             

**2018** **年**

Banner一睁眼发现自己置身清澈湖底...没错，是湖底。但他仍可自由呼吸，全身似被液态空气包裹，渗透凉意。  
刚抵达的Stark伸着懒腰，打个大呵欠，「好困，为了将这体验推展至完美，我三天没睡。」  
  
「你是该睡。」  
透明鱼儿游过，划出微蓝水纹，Banner想伸手触碰发光水母，手掌却在中途被Stark攫获了，掌心赫然出现一颗如钻石般闪烁的星星。

 

「Wow~一片倒置星空。」Banner勾起嘴角。  
星星旋转跳出掌心，顺着流水点缀远方，他俩彷佛浸泡在银河中。

「可不是。」Stark以眼神示意他跟上，二人拾石级而上，迈出水面，微闪波光纷纷滑开，衣物发丝却滴水不沾。

眼前Stark骤变了七、八岁小孩模样，面貌稚嫩，眉间骄恣跋扈的气质倒是丝毫没减。  
Banner低头审视自己的倒影，脸容同样变得年轻，手脚纤幼，戴着笨重的厚片眼镜、衬托更笨拙的发型，仿佛穿越回九岁那年无忧无虑的暑假。

「Forever Young!」Stark的嗓子剥离酗酒导致的沙哑，清脆得刺耳。  
他握起Banner的手腕，向崎岖不平的青石板路奔去。

长年蜗在实验室中不习惯活动的Banner，被扯着踉跄几步，好不容易抓回平衡，终究还是迈开步伐跑起来。

Stark的笑声传得很远。  
凉风吹起上衣，鼓成球状，内心泉涌的兴奋冲出喉咙，他也不自觉笑了出来。

*                *                 *

他们跑到一个干净无暇的白色小镇。

准确来说，是只有蓝色天空、红色太阳以及白色建筑物集结的地方。  
Banner蹲下去抚摸一尘不染的白地板，惊叹「这是我童年住的小镇。」

虽然眼前只有骨架，但烙印脑海的景像不曾磨灭。  
「嗯哼。」Stark耸耸肩，「果然一眼就认出来了。你觉得这里跟以前有什么不同?」边说，边替他理顺凌乱的发丝。

「嗄?」Banner被问得一愣，「一切都不同...」  
开什么玩笑?这里像白纸板砌出来的假都市，明显百废待兴。

话没说完，小镇霎眼脱胎换骨，幻化成记忆深处的模样—滚烫的黄沙刮上小腿带起微痛，炽烈太阳能把人烤出麦色，远处教堂顶生锈的十字架，以及街尾七彩斑斓的冰淇淋店，均栩栩如生。

Banner恍然大悟，摸上后脑勺，瞇着眼笑了。

Stark说「想去哪参观一下吗?」

好友撅起唇，「学校，我想回学校。」

  
*    *   *

学校内部仍是处处白板。  
Stark握着他的手腕漫步。

空无一物的空间犹如画布，每走前一步，色彩便漫延开来，渲染成熟悉的布置。  
Banner目不暇给，四处张望触碰，就连木桌椅反馈的粗糙质感都那么像真。

又一次，Banner甩开挚友，兴奋地跑回小学三年级教室，去看窗边铁笼内的小兔子。

「没有兔子…」他失望喃喃。

Stark哭笑不得，触碰他的手，「咯，有了。」  
笼内赫然出现一只圆滚滚的小白兔，正在无辜嚼草，是他养了三年那只波波。

「能给他添个伴吗?...看上去蛮寂寞的。」

「可以。」Stark应允，笼中便多了只黑色小兔，两只胖胖的身躯腻在一起。  
  


Banner咧起嘴，转头继续探索「哦，我当时坐那位置，隔壁是我喜欢的小女孩。」

Stark双眼一亮，一屁股争夺「喜欢的小女孩」宝座，大声呼唤「Banner同学!快点坐好，要上课了!」  
Banner笑得弯了腰，还是乖乖配合。

二人专心盯着前方讲台，Stark自然地牵起他的手，十指紧扣。  
老师的人影从半透明变得立体，随着涂画的动作，黑板逐渐出现粉笔痕迹。

「这些是我最开心的回忆。」Banner感叹，一条条简单的数学公式，启发了他后来对科学的漫长追寻。

「我知道。」Stark说，「我知道。」  
  


粉笔敲出微尘，贴满动物造型玻璃纸的窗户透光，在Stark脸上映出柠檬黄影子，Banner细细看他，没有胡子饰衬的脸庞线条變得无比柔软。

「谢谢你赋予这段回忆多一层意义，变得更美好难忘，Tony。」  
  


Stark垂头，略感不好意思，「哇喔，这样说真浪漫。」  
  


「来吧，给我们的新世界命名?」他问道。

「我想想...?」Banner转动铅笔，在作业薄上涂涂画画，最终写出「 **Jet** 」三个英文字母。

「 **Jet** ~!乘搭飞行机迈向无尽可能!一飞冲天!呼~~~」  
Stark忽然变出一只小型喷射器玩具，雀跃挥舞，开心得像孩童一样。

Banner点头，笑逐颜开。

*                *                  
  
再睁开眼，Banner躺在实验室的软椅上。  
Stark替他温柔拔走头上的接驳器，「我得把这个弄得轻巧些，戴一会脖子要酸死了。」

「嗯。」Banner抓起杯子猛灌水，他们在里面待了五个小时，但现实只过了大概两个小时。

「Stark.」他轻唤正在整理数据的好友。  
  


「怎么了?想长篇大论赞扬我的超凡智慧吗?随时可以开始了。」

  
「一转眼你怎么老了很多...?」

  
「闭嘴，Banner!」Stark仰头大笑。

  
不复年少，但眼神仍同样年轻、锐不可挡。  
  
他在他看不到的角度，默默举杯—敬，当今世代最伟大的科学家。  
  
*                    *

**2023** **年**

  
直连大脑的虚拟现实系统Jet 首度公诸于世;  
并于同年开放部份区域予被抽中的民众率先体验。

Stark Industries 股价暴涨。  
Tony Stark被誉为当代最创新、引领世界脉搏的标志性人物。  
  
  
*                    *                        *

**2025** **年**

Hulk在星际战役中因保护队友而奋勇战死，尸骸无存。

世界各地举行了盛大庄严的悼念仪式，大街每个角落布满绿色旗帜。Thor悲痛难忍，为好友降下三声猛雷及整晚倾盆暴雨，以致纪念。  
其时重伤的Tony Stark正在医院进行第五次器官修复手术。

 

 **Jet** 全面封闭，直至三年后再以有限条件重开。

 *                   *                            *

**2050** **年**

**JET**   
  


微卷黑色长发、涂着豆沙玫瑰唇色的美女蹬着高跟鞋快步走上长楼梯，一边烦躁地吩咐「别跟过来!」

后方竭而不舍的金发男半弯腰，哀求着「大小姐，我得保护妳的安全!」  
  


「Shut up!不要叫我大小姐!这里没有人能真正伤害我，快走开，随便去哪玩。」  
美女瞪大蜜糖色双眼，金属铜眼影衬托着纤长睫毛，怒气竟让双眸眼波更显灵动。

她踩到最高梯级，一手按在图书馆的门扉，看到男人面露难色，得逞笑道「没申请图书馆权限吧?平常叫你多看几本书还不听。」

  
男人无可奈何，深知她进去了便能瞬换地儿，绝望摇头，临走前留下幽幽一句「拜托别再像上次、上上次或再上次一样失踪好几天...」  
  
「街头那酒吧超酷的，试着去寻欢作乐吧!」女人将手圈在嘴边向他背影大喊。

 

她松口气，抖抖双肩，悬垂的金线耳环随之跃动。

正想进入图书馆，门板却从内而外、毫无预警被推开，始料不及的她被「 **呯** **\----** 」一声轰然撞脸!

高挺鼻尖传来剧痛，身体自然后仰，斗零踭支撑不住倾斜的体重、干脆折断!脚踝被迫拧成奇怪的角度，疼得她立时眼角渗飙泪!  
一脚踩空的后果是失去平衡，身体似自由落体般直向下掉...

 

「哇啊~~啊....!!」她抓不住任何支撑点，只能眼睁睁等着摔扁!  
脏话徘徊在喉咙，逸出来却全是尖叫!

 

她凌空瞄一眼后方，确定自己承受不了整个小斜坡长度的楼梯，伸出右手正要做关键响指手势，手掌却被紧紧握住了!?

最好笑的是，这个想力挽狂澜的人却不够力气把她拉回去、只留下虚弱得似小鸡的叫声，便轰轰烈烈与她滚在一起!

 

**Oh~Fuck~~!**

谁会笨得去救人却连自己也搭进去了啊!?  
两个人滚啊滚啊滚!相拥的滚桶之姿增长了跌势，竟顺畅地一路增添瘀青一路滚到梯尾!

「啊、啊...嗄...」

她滚到最后已生无可恋，连叫都不想叫了，惟有恳求自己不是垫底那个。

苍天垂怜，她快散架的背没有直撃地面，反而撞进柔软的怀中，庞大的胸脯犹如软垫吸收了冲撃力。

 

「咳、妳受伤吧?」

「救她」的女人痛得咬牙咧齿，第一时间扶她坐起，再找寻飞脱的眼镜，慌张戴回。

 

「没...」她想翻身离开，但是胸口汹涌出熟悉又恶心的痛楚，只好死命用皮衣将自己裹成一团，似溺水般疯狂大口呼吸。

一定是刚才仰脸下坠诱发的...这个破烂脑袋....!

 

「妳怎么了?没事吗!?」女人围绕身边吱吱喳喳。

她心中狂嚎「我汗流得像下雨像没事吗!?」，只能挤出痛苦呻吟，像虾米般蜷缩地上，略过耳朵的声音如雾似花，她远在水底全听不清。

换气过急，心悸和颤抖似闷拳搥打意志，口周发麻、肌肉发软，眼晴焦点已涣散..那始作俑者散成几个影子...

 

「唔!」  
......在她放弃抵抗、快要随黑甜昏迷而去时，口鼻忽然被套上一个纸袋。  
她顺应本能，大口吐纳二氧化碳，伴随着香甜的肉桂面包香气，逐渐驱散头晕，神智也开始恢复过来...

 

确认心跳回复正常后，她拔开「救命符」，抹走额头、脸侧黏腻的冷汗，似死过一回，艰辛地说「谢谢...」

坐在旁边的女子脸色惨白，坐近了点，「对不起撞到妳...」

 

她摆摆手示意没事，只当今天倒了大楣，不放心上。

 

「...我叫Amanda，妳呢?」

她才认真看清眼前Amanda的模样，淡杏色及肩发型，浏海乱翘，圆框镜片掩盖了半边脸，沾上丁点尘土，褐色瞳仁透露出不安与更多兴奋(?)。

身穿朴素的格子外套、内搭T-Shirt、牛仔裤的装扮，完全不像城镇的常驻居民，虽然跌得坑坑洼洼，却流露出一种古怪的可爱感?

 

因为女人的气质不惹厌，她愿意敷衍几句。  
用指尖理顺纠结的发丝，思索了一会，清清喉咙，「Judith.」

 

「妳好，Judith.」

「嗯...好...」Judith的眼珠在搜索不知甩到哪的小牛皮包。

 

「妳没有 **影子** 。」

 

天外忽然飞来这句，Judith呆滞半秒，然后淡定地说「有呀。」

还故意指给她看地上倾斜的黑影。

 

「刚才没有。」Amanda万分肯定。

 

「也许是Bug吧，没有又怎样?」

 

「妳是这儿的创办人，只有创办人才没 **影子** 。」

 

「妳跌傻了或者喝多了，拜拜。」Judith不欲多谈，撑起身子，想直接离开却发现脚踝痛炸，根本走不了一步。

她背心冒汗、进退维谷，深感祸从天降，现在连勉强站着都很吃力。

 

「妳是我一直在找的人。」

Amanda坚毅不屈地追上来，愈說愈離奇。

 

「我不是。」Judith翻出一个漂亮白眼。

 

「但妳有这张无限通行证，蓝闪的，Stark Industries最高权限。 」  
Amanda懷中不知何时多了个小牛皮手袋，拎出一张圆形薄片。

 

OH...那是她刚才为了阻止Happy跟着自己城中穿梭而偷的证件。

「我搭上阔佬了，他借给我玩玩的!妳这卑鄙小偷，我不需要向妳解释，快把東西还来!」她冲动地拐前两步，又痛得脸容扭曲。

她是疯了才会将痛感一直调到最高。

 

「Happy是谁?」  
Amanda瞇起眼睛读出证件上的名字。

 

「只是个平凡的胖子、噢不，他在这是瘦子，Stark的低級保安之类的，我不清楚...」Judith信口开河。

 

「请带我去找他。」诚恳的语气更令人烦躁。

 

「我欠妳的吗!?不带又怎样!?」疼痛加乘怒气，她已然火冒三丈。

 

Amanda走前，将手袋搁在她两步以内的地面，躬身道歉「那我拿去拍卖行高价出售，Happy自然会来找我的。对不起，再见。」

 

预料到以后將牵连的巨大保安风波，Judith紧皱眉头，「....Hey!美女，等等。」

「我想、我或许能帮妳...」说到尾已是咬牙切齿。

 

Amanda露出了惊喜的笑容，仿佛脸庞都绽出光。

 

 

**TBC**

**Author's Note:**

> 梗靈感: 來自黑鏡(BLACK MIRROR) 劇集S304 San Junipero


End file.
